What's In The Box
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Pandora's here and she wants her box. And while she looks for it she gives Dean a gift that makes his life hell, the ability to hear women's thoughts. Mild Hurt!Dean Very Mild please R&R set in season 3
1. Pandora

--I hope you guys like this one! Have fun!--

1

"Museum robberies?" Dean asked, incredulous to what his younger brother had just said. "You want us to drive three hundred miles for museum robberies? C'mon Sammy, you usually don't go on a whim here."

"If you would have let me finish," Sam said sharply. "Bobby called me and told me we should check it out." Dean leaned back and smiled.

"Oh, well in that case, spill College Boy." Sam snickered and looked back at the laptop screen.

"Okay, there was four museum break ins in New York, New York including the Museum of Natural History."

"And why does Bobby think we should go?" Dean asked.

"Probably because there was nothing taken each time and witnesses say they saw some strange woman with weird eyes talking about a box." Sam said. Dean shook his head.

"Jeez, the things we hunt. So what do ya think? Ghost, Shapeshifter, Demon what?" He asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"My best guess would be some greedy Shapeshifter or a demon looking for something." He said.

"Awesome," Dean said with a sarcastic smile. He looked around the bar Scoping for something good to look at. He saw a blonde ordering a drink and grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go do what I do best." He stood and sauntered over to the bar. He leaned against it, close enough to the girl that he wasn't being creepy and looked at the bartender.

"Shot of Daniel's please." He said. The girl glanced at him from the corner of her eye and blushed when she saw him looking back at her. "Hi." Dean said with a small smile. She smiled back and her flush deepened.

"Hi," She said quietly. "Come here often?" She asked. She giggled a second later and put a hand over her eyes. "I think that was the dumbest thing I ever said." She admitted. Dean chuckled.

"It's okay, I've said worse," He said. "I'm Dean."

"I'm Nicole," She said, the redness in her face starting to fade. "So are you from around here or..?"

"No, I uh, travel a lot." He said. She nodded.

"So what do you do for a living?" She asked.

"Military." He said, the lie quickly spilling out without much of a second thought.

"Navy?" She asked. Dean scowled.

"Navy, pshh. Nah, Marines," He said, his Dad immediately coming to mind. "Those Navy guys have no idea what they're doing." Nicole pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, looking uncomfortable.

"My, uh, brother's in the Navy." She said.

"Oh, god I'm sorry," Dean said quickly. Nicole shook her head and smiled. "God sorry, my Dad was a Marine and, well I, sorry…" He stammered.

"Hey," Nicole said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. To be honest my brother's kind of a wuss." She said with a laugh. Dean relaxed and laughed to. "Besides that was really kinda cute." She admitted, blushing again. Dean smiled back at her, and the look she gave him back told him,

"_I am _so_ in."_

* * *

"As long as I'm not interrupting anything else," Sam said, irritated. "Can we get back to work please?" Dean nodded and pushed the pedal down further on the Impala.

"Hey Sammy just because _you_ can't have any fun doesn't mean I can't." He said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes. "So where's stop number one?"

"Probably, uh, 'Chinese in the Americas'." Sam said.

"Where's that?" Dean asked. Sam read off the directions. "Hey, you think they got food there?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean looked around the small museum, bored.

"So she just barged in and demanded that you give her…" Sam said, trailing off and prompting the Curator to finish.

"She was yelling about her box." The Curator said. "She said she wanted her box back." Sam and Dean exchanged glances and turned back to him.

"Did she specify what kind of a box or anything like that?" Sam asked.

"No, she just said she wanted it back." He said simply.

"Was their anything strange about her, like her eyes or anything like that?" Dean asked.

"Yes, her eyes were, well they were a really light gray."

"Did they seem to shine, or catch the light weird?" Dean asked. The Curator shook his head.

"No, just an unnatural shade of gray." Dean nodded. Sam wrote something down on the notepad he had in his hand. "What agency did you say you guys worked for?"

"CIA," Dean answered quickly. "This woman is a person of interest." Sam nodded. The Curator nodded. "So, you have to keep this quiet alright?" Dean said with a wink. The man nodded.

"Okay, that's all we need. We'll call you if we have anymore questions." Sam said.

"Thank you uh…"

"Agent Hagar and Agent Roth." Dean finished. Sam tried not to roll his eyes.

"Yes," The Curator said, apparently missing Dean's music reference. "Thank you."

Sam smiled politely and turned around, heading for the door, Dean did the same.

"Alright that's the fifth museum we've checked and they all say the same thing," Dean said. "Some crazy bitch looking for a box, or a jar." He swung the driver side door shut and started the Impala door shut. He stuck the keys in the ignition as Sam got in and turned the key.

The Police scanner rumbled its white noise and dispatch began speaking.

"Museum robbery in progress at the South Seaport museum. Officers please respond."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean made an immediate U-turn and headed toward the museum's location, only to hit a mass of traffic.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled, slapping the steering-wheel. Seconds later his phone rang. "Now what?!" He bellowed. Sam stifled a laugh.

"Hello?" Dean asked. His eyes grew moments later. "What? Again? Weren't we just there like a month ago? …Yeah I guess we're pretty popular…Yeah, we'll be there…Uh-huh, bye." He closed his phone and looked at Sam, an incredulous look on his face.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Somebody broke into Dad's storage again."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, again." Sam looked from the police scanner, to Dean's phone, which was still in his hand.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked. "Do we go to the break-in or the storage?"

"You go to the museum, I'll see what someone was trying to steal this time." Dean said.

"How are you gonna get there?" Sam asked.

"My car, duh," Dean said. "You're doing what every other New Yorker does, you're taking a cab."

"But Dean-"

"Go on Sammy you'll be fine." Dean assured. Sam sighed and got out of the car. "Hey!" Dean called before Sam shut the door. "If you get mugged, make sure somebody gets it on tape!" Sam scowled at him.

"Jerk." He mumbled, turning away.

"Bitch!"

Dean walked carefully through the vast hallway, not making a sound as he worked his way toward his father's storage bin, shifting his grip on his gun.

"Honey I'm home!" Dean called, receiving an echo as a response. "Come out, come out whatever you are!" Dean said in a sing-song voice. Still nothing. He walked to the bin door and pushed it open. Nothing seemed to be out of place, minus the blown traps he and same had reset. He looked around carefully, trying to make out if anything had been moved recently.

Footprints led to a shelf filled with boxes and jars, the same one that had the rabbit's foot on it. The shoes were thin and a dot at the end of each one. Heels.

"Oo, Bella if you came in here I'll slit your throat." He growled. He looked at each jar carefully. One seemed to stand out, he wasn't sure why, but it did. He picked it up. The thing was so small it fit in his hand. "What the hell is this stuff?" He whispered. A noise behind him made him turn. He shoved the small jar into his pocket and cocked his gun.

"Winchester," A voice said. "Man! Why Winchesters! I have the worst luck ever!" A woman came into view and she was shaking her head, agitated with herself.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, ready to fire at any second. The woman looked up at him and grinned. He could barely see in this dark place.

"C'mere a minute Dean." She said sweetly. It wasn't that sickly, mocking sound most creatures spoke with, it sounded pretty normal. Suddenly Dean went flying out of the storage bin, his gun falling out of his hand and onto the ground. He hit the wall, hard, and faced the woman.

"Ah," she said. "So much better. Now we can talk properly." She was hot, really hot. She had long black hair that feel straight next to her head. Her pale skin was almost luminous, and her lips were the weirdest purple he had ever seen. Her dress that fell to her knees was purple, black lace trimming the bottom and part of the corset that snaked its way to her chest. Her boots were tall, the leather ending at her thighs. She must have seen him checking her out.

"Heloo? My eyes are up here sugar." She said. Dean looked up at her eyes, and made sure to keep them there.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. She laughed.

"Man, didn't your Dad teach you boys anything?" She asked. Dean didn't answer. "I'm Pandora." She said. Dean's brow cocked.

"Kind of an exotic name. Is there a reason your parents named you after a chick with a box." Pandora laughed and shook her head.

"Sugar, you misunderstand. I'm not _a_ Pandora, I'm _the_ Pandora, you know, the chick with the box?"

Dean's eyes grew and she chuckled again.

"So, you control the seven deadly sins?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yep, have since before Jesus was born. Sorry my demons came after you and your brother. Jeez, Hell opens and they lose track of me for five seconds…" She trailed off. Dean was dazed. A demon, and a powerful one, was apologizing to him.

"Wait, so, you didn't want them to kill Sam and me?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, I never wanted to be in charge, haven't for a long time. But you see, I need my box back. Well, actually it's a jar but whatever."

"And you think my Dad has it?" Dean asked.

"Correction, I know your Dad has it." She said. Man, she was not your typical demon, in any way, shape, or form.

"What the hell do you want with it?" Dean asked. She giggled.

"Well, to open it. Duh!" She said.

"What happens when you open it?" He struggled against the invisible bonds that were holding him in place, making no progress. She grinned.

"All of my sins infect every human on the face of the planet and they'll turn into the monsters they were meant to be and destroy themselves."

"Leaving demons to have Earth all to themselves." Dean finished.

"You got it sugar." She said with a wink. "And since I can tell you're gonna be a pain in the ass, I'm gonna give you something to keep you busy." She said. She started pacing back and forth, a thoughtful pressed to her violet lips. "Ah," She said. Dean froze, ceasing to try and get out of her grip. "You're kind of a dick Dean." She said simply.

"I've been called worse." Dean admitted.

"So, I'm gonna help you." She smiled. Dean's brows rose.

"You are?" He asked. She nodded. "What are you gonna do?"

"Well," Her grin broadened. "You'll have to wait and see." She snapped her fingers and Dean braced himself.

Dean gasped and sat up. He looked around, to see the inside of his cars, parked perfectly on the side of the road, back in town.

"What the hell was that?"

--Hmm...what did Pandora do? Guess you'll have to wait and find out! In the meantime send me some feedback!!--


	2. That Mel Gibson Movie

--Chapter 2. Lots of laughs! Enjoy!!--

2

Dean made a quick examination of himself, feeling nothing amiss. He looked around outside. Everything seemed normal. Sun hidden behind the clouds, threatening rain later. It was New York. People looked the same, everything was running like normal. He shook his head. He remembered going to the storage bin, grabbing a small jar and… And then he woke up here. He sighed. He grabbed the jar…The Jar!

He reached in his jacket pocket and retrieved a jar, about three inches around and about five inches tall. Strange markings were scattered in patterns all over it, and it looked like it was a thousand years old. Why would Dad have this old thing? It didn't look dangerous. He shook his head and shoved it in the glove-box.

His head was pounding, and the sound of traffic outside wasn't helping. He shut the car door and walked toward a bar he saw down the street. God he needed a drink. He walked past this thirty something woman who looked tired and agitated. He glanced at her.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. Dean jumped.

"I'm sorry!" He said. She cocked her brow at him.

"I didn't say anything," She said. She walked away behind him. "GOD WHY ARE ALL MEN TOTAL DICKS!" She screeched. Dean cringed.

"Look I said I was sorry." He said, turning around. She spun around.

"Look Buddy, I didn't say anything." She turned back around and stalked away. Dean shook his head. Crazy people.

An old lady walked slowly down the sidewalk, smiling politely like old people do. Dean smiled back.

"Ooh, damn boy you FINE!" She said. Dean's brows shot up.

"Ex-excuse me?" He said. She shook her head, still smiling.

"I didn't say anything honey," She said. "Damn if I were thirty years younger I'd be all over that in a second!" Dean walked faster.

Crazy shoppers, sex crazed old ladies…this is exactly why he and Sam never came to New York. Nutjobs.

He pushed the bar door open and walked inside, hearing the familiar noise of some sports game going on the scattered TVs, the smell of stale cigarettes and old food filling the air. He sat down on one of the barstools.

"What can I get ya buddy," The bartender asked.

"Whiskey." Dean said, exasperated. The large man nodded and turned around.

"Nice ass." Dean heard next to him. He turned his head. A young woman, probably someone he would have gone after any other day, was sitting on the stool next to him, leaning back slightly, staring. Dean cleared his throat.

She shot up and looked at him, blushing. Dean gave a rueful smile and turned back to the bar, where his drink was now sitting. He was in no mood. He was still trying not to freak out in public.

"Since when was it a crime to stare?" She mumbled. Dean's eyes grew and he looked at her.

"Since you opened your mouth and talked about it." He snapped.

"I didn't say anything psycho!" She said, grabbing her beer bottle and stalking away.

_What did I do?_ Dean thought. He paused for a moment and looked around. A woman at a table was staring off into space, saying nothing, but Dean could hear her talking.

"_Did I stop the dryer? I think I did…" _Dean looked away from her and looked at two women, friends seemingly, one was talking to a guy.

"_She always acts like this. I talk about a guy I like and she snatches him right out from under me!"_

"_God doing this is so easy. This is what she gets for taking my boyfriend Senior year!" _

Dean turned and looked back toward the bartender, who had miraculously turned into a busty red head.

"_Go ahead, ask me for my number schmuck." _Dean shook his head and knocked the shot back. He threw a ten on the counter and nearly ran out the door, the icy air hitting him in a fury. He walked quickly down the sidewalk, toward his baby. His phone rang and he sighed. He frantically yanked it out of his pocket. He sighed with relief when he saw Sam's name on the screen. He hit talk.

"Sammy! Oh thank god!" He said.

"Dean, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, I think I'm going insane."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked. "I've only been telling you for years but-"

"Sam shut the hell up!" Dean bellowed. "Look I am like freaking out here. Meet me back at the motel. I'll explain then and I need your inner Geek to look at this jar." He said.

"Dean are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked.

"No Sam I'M NOT!" Dean yelled. "Just…wait til I get there okay?" He shut his phone and sighed. It wasn't Sam's fault he was having some massive psychotic break He wrenched the car door open and sat down, trying not to slam it shut. He shoved the keys into the ignition and turned them. He pulled onto the street and once again hit wall to wall traffic.

"I hate this city." He grumbled.

"_Oh tell what I want what I really, really want. So tell me what you want what you really, really want…" _Dean winced and turned his head. A young girl, probably seventeen was tossing her head side to side in her car, mouthing the words to the Spice Girls song. She may not have been making a sound, but Dean could hear her loud and clear. And God, somebody get her a bucket to carry a tune in.

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends."_ Dean groaned and rested his head against the steering wheel. It was gonna be a long drive home.

* * *

Dean shoved the motel room door open and slammed it shut. Sam, who had been staring intently at his laptop screen, jumped.

"Dean," He said. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Traffic _Mom_," Dean spat. He sat down on his bed and sighed. "How'd it go at the museum?"

"False alarm," Sam shrugged. "Some guy trying to be a copy cat. You?"

"I don't really know Sam," Dean said. "One second I was there, and then…I don't know what the hell happened. I ended up about twenty miles from where the bin is."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. Dean laughed.

"Sammy, do you know how many women there are in the tri-state area?" He asked.

"No…" Sam said.

"A lot!" Dean bellowed, throwing his arms in the air. "God everywhere you turn it's chick after chick after chick!"

"Dean, are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I, I can hear what women are thinking." Dean said slowly.

"What?"

"I swear to god. Like that uh, that Mel Gibson movie." Dean said.

"'What Women Want'?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, wait how do you..? Never mind I don't wanna know."

"So, you think you can hear what women are thinking?" Sam said, skepticism in his voice, a smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

"You don't believe me." Dean stated. Sam looked at the ground. "Fine!" Dean said. "I'll prove it." He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him out the door. Sam barely had enough time to grab his jacket.

"Dean what are we-"  
"Shh!" Dean said, walking quickly down the sidewalk. Sam kept up with him easily with his long legs. A jogger ran toward them and smiled at Sam.

"She thinks your hot, gross, but you need an ass," Dean said. Sam cocked his brow and looked after her. Another woman walked swiftly past them. "She hates my after shave…and my jacket," Dean sounded offended. "Um…She thinks we're gay, ew. She thinks your nose is too big. She thinks I'm too short. Gay again, jeez we need girlfriends. Um, huh, she wishes she wasn't married right now, there's a plus and she wants to… Wow I need to stay away from her. And she-"

"Okay Dean!" Sam said, stopping. "I get it."

"You believe me?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I do." He said truthfully. Dean sighed.

"Well thank God," Another girl past them, flashing a big grin at Dean, who grimaced a second later. "Aw. Man, teenagers need serious help. Sickos." Sam laughed. "This ain't funny Sammy!" Dean bellowed.

"You're right, it's hilarious." Sam said. "I mean, it's just karma."

"What do you mean?" Dean snarled.

"Well, you are kind of a douche to women, it just makes sense that _you_ would have to hear what they think. Karma."

"I am not a douche to women." Dean defended. Sam folded his arms.

"What was the girl's name at the bar last night?" He asked. Dean thought for a moment. He opened his mouth a few times, like he had almost got it, but quickly shut it again. Sam sighed and walked back toward the motel.

"What? I…I was thinking!" Dean yelled. "Hey, hang on I need you to look at something!"

--Feedback please!!--


	3. Psychics

--You guys seemed to like the first two, hope you like this one too!--

3

"So what is it?" Dean asked for the hundredth time. Sam looked up from the laptop screen and glared at him.

"I'm, working on it." He spat slowly. Dean sighed and leaned back in the chair again. He stared up at the ceiling, blowing air through his lips. Seconds passed; he started making clicking sounds with his tongue. Sam flexed is jaw and scowled at Dean again.

"Dean I swear to God if you don't shut the hell up I'll throw you into the Martha Stewart book signing down the street." He threatened.

"Hey, hey now," Dean said, sitting up. "No need to get nasty here." The thought of that many chicks in one place made his head want to throb. "I'm just…I don't know Sam. I wanna know what the hell's going on here…and I'm _really_ freakin' bored."

"I couldn't tell." Sam said through gritted teeth. "Holy crap," Sam said slowly. "Dean do you know what this is?" He asked, grabbing the jar Dean had handed them a few hours ago.

"If I did I wouldn't have had you find out what it was. Now what is it Sammy?"

"Okay, you know what Pandora's box is right?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "Well calling it a box was a misinterpretation. It was found out later that Pandora's 'box' was in fact a jar," Sam picked up the jar Dean had taken from Dad's storage. "This jar."

"Seriously?" Dean said. Sam nodded. "Awesome. Now can you explain what the hell's going on with me?"

"I have no idea. I found millions of links on mind reading, just not women mind readers. Sorry dude, looks like you're stuck with it."

"Aw no, no, no," Dean said, shaking his head and standing. "Hell no! I can't stay like this forever Sam! I'll kill myself!" Sam half-smiled.

"Dean, honestly is it that bad? You can hear what women think; shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Sam, I hear girl talk _all. The. Time._ Do you have any idea how loud, annoying, and…God Sammy it's enough to drive you insane!" Dean took a few deep breaths.

"I don't know how to get rid of it Dean, but we can try and find out."

"How?"

"We can call Bobby and try and see if he knows anyone that can help. Maybe a psychic or something like that." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, yeah let's do that," Dean said. "I mean, what other option do we have?"

"I'll call him." Sam said, retracting his phone from his pocket.

"Yeah, hurry up though, I'm starving."

* * *

"Yeah, thanks Bobby. Bye." Sam shut his phone and looked at his brother, who was staring at him expectantly.

"Bobby said we should talk to this psychic he knows in the area." He said. "He said she might be able to help."

"She?" Den asked quietly. Sam nodded. "Aw, c'mon! Aren't there any male psychics in the world?"

"Yeah, in Europe. And unless you wanna fly somewhere…"

"Shut up Sam," Dean warned, rubbing his temples. "You know I was meaning to ask you something."

"What?" Sam said. Dean smirked.

"If I can hear what women think, how come I can't hear you?" He said, laughing. Sam scowled at him.

"Ha, ha, you're a comic genius." Dean leaned back.

"I try." He grinned, which was shortly followed by a wince. "Grr, freakin' periods!" He growled.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Do you know how bad period's are?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"No. I mean considering I'm a guy and I don't have a menstrual cycle." Sam said pointedly. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Try being irritated for a week straight, then have to go another week of feeling ugly, pissed, hated, edgy, and homicidal for another week straight. Not to mention headaches, back aches, cramps and mood swings… it's an utter nightmare that doesn't end for five to ten days." Dean said in a rush. Sam's eyes grew.

"Dean, never, ever say anything like that again. That was probably the freakiest thing I ever heard you say. And you've said some freaky shit." Sam said.

"Sorry." Dean said. At that moment their waitress sat their food down in front of them. Dean wondered how long it would be before that straining button on the woman's shirt to bust under the immense strain it was under. Sam was staring, he honestly couldn't help it, and he was unaware that she was glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked. _"They run out of medium uniforms and I'm the one that has to suffer for it. Heh, I can't wait 'til this yahoo eats that burger of his. Maybe that'll teach the Jolly Green Giant not to stare at what's not his."_

"We're good sweet-heart." Dean said with a forced smile, hiding the horrified look underneath it. "Thanks." He said. She nodded and walked away. Dean watched her 'til she was out of sight and turned back to Sam, who was reaching for his food. Dean grabbed the edge of his plate and pulled it away from him.

"Hey wh-"  
"Don't eat that." Dean said, casting a glance over his shoulder. Sam's eyes grew. "You got busted little brother." Dean added with a smirk, taking a large bite out of his burger. Sam rolled his eyes and started eating his seemingly harmless fries. A girl, about sixteen walked past them, heading out the door. Dean grimaced and shuddered.

"Alright," He said, lightly slamming his fist on the table. "Who the hell is Edward?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"About a hundred girls today from the age fifteen and up have all been thinking about the same dude, and some pretty nasty shit...What is it, Midnight, er, dawn or uh…" He said, snapping his fingers, trying to recall the name.

"Twilight?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and shoved the last of his burger in is mouth.

"Yeah that! Wait, what?" He said, mouth full, staring at his brother in shock. "Seriously dude." He said, swallowing and standing. "I hate to say it but we better get out of here and see that psychic." Sam nodded and threw a few bills down on the counter, making sure to leave a pretty good tip.

* * *

"So, how may I help you?" Tina said, folding her arms in front of her.

"We were recommended by a friend of yours." Sam said. Tina smiled.

"I have many friends young man, you'll have to be specific." She said in her dreamy voice. Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Um, Bobby Singer." Sam said, gaze shifting sideways at Dean, who looked amused, his eyes on Tina. Her manner stiffened for a moment, then went back to its usual laid back state.

"My dear boy, I'm afraid I have no idea who you're talking about. Now, shall we get down to business."

"Look lady," Dean said, leaning forward. "I know you know who Bobby is so you might as well fess up."

"_This kid's trying to mess with a psychic. Well I tell you what it ain't gonna work. Last time I got involved with Bobby Singer I got shot at. So I'm gonna play it off and try and make some money. Hopefully these kids are as big a suckers as I'm used to. Maybe exploiting my ability is wrong but, hey, money's money."_

"It doesn't matter how much money you're makin' sister," Dean said, grinning. "And we aren't the suckers you're used to either." Tina's eyes were huge as she stared at him.

"_He's just really good at reading people-"_ Dean laughed, cutting her thoughts off.

"If that were true I woulda been slapped a hell of a lot less in my lifetime."

"_Oh my God! Wait, he's bluffing-"_

"I wish I was bluffing." Dean interrupted.

"_Holy shit!"_

"You got that right."

Sam was watching the two go back and forth, only hearing one side of the conversation but seeing Tina's reaction to the whole thing.

"Who are you guys?" Tina asked.

"I'm Sam and that's Dean, Winchester." He added, hoping she would recognize the name like so many other people had in the past. He got the reaction he was hoping for.

"Damn it! Sam and Dean Winchester? John's boys?" She asked, yelling. They nodded. "Oh, son of a bitch! What the hell do you want? Your Dad wanna send some _other_ creepy crawlies into my place of business?" She bellowed.

"_God what a mess that was! That asshole almost ruined me!"_

"Look, we have a problem, and know you can help. Will you?" Dean asked hopefully. Tina stared at him for a moment.

"_You can hear what I'm thinking, can't you?"_ She asked. Dean nodded. _"And you don't normally hear people do you?"_ Dean shook his head. Tina sighed.

"Alright, tell me what's going on."

Their tale was short. And it wasn't until it was said out loud did they realize how little they did know. Because what happened at the storage bin was a complete blank to Dean, they didn't know how much Tina could help with so little information.

"Well, my best guess for you gentleman is to figure out what the devil is going on. Because if you have Pandora's Box, well who do you think is looking for it?" Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"Demons?" Sam ventured. Tina smiled.

"Not just any demon Brown Eyes, the demon's whose name resides in the title. Pandora." She said matter-of-factly. Dean cocked his brow.

"Pandora? The real Pandora?" He asked.

"Well where do you think the jar came from Honey?" Tina said, pouring yet another glass of tea for herself. "Pandora controls the Seven Deadly Sins, both the demons and the real things. And if you got a hold of this jar, and this is what happened after you obtained said jar, I think she's the one that did this to you."

"So, Pandora made it so I can hear women's thoughts…because..?" Dean said, gesturing for her to continue.

"Probably to keep you boys busy. _I_ know how difficult Winchester's can be, and I'm sure a demon as old and as powerful as Pandora would know who you are. It's a shame you don't remember talking to her. I bet she was great conversation." Tina said nonchalantly, taking a sip of her tea. Dean shook his head.

"Do you think she'll come looking for us?" Sam asked. Tina nodded.

"Oh, yes most definitely. She's been after that jar for thousands upon thousands of years and of it's this close and she gets to open it, she'll do anything to acquire it."

"What happens when she opens it?" Sam asked.

"All the sins infect the planet. And everybody destroys everybody else." Dean said. "Don't ask me how I knew that, I just did." He said just as Sam was opening his mouth to speak.

Dean stood.

"Thanks for helping us out." Dean said. "Appreciate it." Tina shook her head and waved his comment away.

"Not a problem Darling. Just keep your Supernatural mumbo jumbo to yourself alright? I don't want another Poltergeist in my shop got it?" Dean nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He turned and headed out the door, Sam close behind.

"So do you really think Pandora's looking for her box, or, jar, or whatever?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sounds right. Why wouldn't she want it? It's kind of been her thing for a long time."

"You think she'll come after us?" Sam asked as he got into the car, Dean following suit. Before he could answer, the police scanner buzzed to life.

"_Attention, body found at 111__th__ and Trenton. Officers please respond. Ambulance requested. Repeat dead body found at 111__th__ and Trenton. Suspect believed to be a woman with black hair and unnatural colored eyes. Officers please respond."_

"I take that as a no." Sam said. Dean nodded and revved the engine of the Impala, speeding down the road toward the crime scene.

--Did you like? Oui, non? Tell me please! (Disclaimer on Twilight: I own nothing to do with it!)


	4. Random Acts Of Kindness

--How's It Goin'? 'Nother chap headed your way from yours truly!--

4

"So, Ma'am can you tell us exactly what you saw?" Sam asked a frazzled looking woman in front of him. Dean stood next to him, listening intently to what she was thinking. They had hoped they would catch up with Pandora before she left the crime scene, only to be disappointed when they arrived. She was long gone, and only a trace of sulfur and a dead body left in her wake.

Travis Mitchell was the dead body, and the curator at the Chinese Americas museum. Dean glanced at the man several times, unable to think about the fact that the man had been alive only hours before, and they had talked to him.

"I told da cops earliah," She said, her thick New York accent interfering with the clarity of her words. "I suw dis broad come in, rantin' and ravin' two boys she wus lookin fore. Next ting I know, she's got Mistah Mitchell up against da wall and he's toynin poyple."

"_Oh he was such a sweet geye. Best neighbor I evah had. Dat awful woman comes in an' kills 'em."_

"Did she say who she was looking for? specifically" Sam asked. She shook her head.

"No sweet-art she didn't." She sighed.

"_But if I evar git mye 'ands on 'er I swear I'll-"_

"We know he meant a lot to you ma'am," Sam said. "And we're gonna find this woman alright?" She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks doll." She said.

"_Mm, sexy and sweet. I need to get me summa dat."_ Dean shook his head and turned around, beckoning for Sam to follow him.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said, smiling lightly. She nodded again.

"Why would Pandora wanna kill some old man?" Sam asked once they were out of hearing range of the people roaming in and around the crime scene.

"I have no idea Sammy. He might've worked for her or something." Dean suggested.

"Maybe, I dunno Dean. This whole hunt has been weird, well weirder than usual."

"Let's get back to the motel and see if we can find anything else out."

"And look for what Dean?" Sam asked. "We have no idea how Pandora's head works. Maybe if you could remember what happened at the storage bin we'd be able to know more. She hasn't shown up since Ancient times. The information on her herself is really slim dude."

"Yeah, I know," Dean said. "I've been trying as hard as I can to remember, but I keep comin' up blank." They were silent for a moment as they got closer to the Impala.

Dean stopped short, startling Sam.

"Dean," He said. "What's wrong?" He asked. Dean's eyes grew; his face became redder and redder by the second. His lip curled into a snarl, fists clenching.

"No, no freakin' way." He growled. "Hell no." He turned and stalked the opposite way down the street. Sam hurried after him, his long legs helping to propel him faster.

"Dean what's wrong?" He asked. Dean's eyes were filled with rage, and Sam had no clue why. He looked so angry and homicidal it was frightening; Sam felt sorry for the person his wrath was aimed at.

"Dean, please tell me what's going on." Sam said. Dean glared at him, starting to jog down the street.

Before he could answer, his eyes lit up with recognition and he ran toward a house on their right, not bothering to knock, but barging in.

"Dean!" Sam bellowed, running after him. "Dean!"

Dean ran up the stairs of the small house as fast as his legs would carry him, the woman screaming in his thoughts becoming audible and closer with each step.

"_OH GOD HE'LL KILL ME THIS TIME! HELP ME! OH GOD PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!! NO, PLEASE NO!"_ Dean cringed and tried to run faster. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, he could hear Sam yelling his name somewhere below him, but it hardly mattered right now. If he didn't hurry, this woman was going to die. And her husband was going to be the one to kill her.

He shoved the first door he came to open and stopped dead.

The husband was gripping her torn shirt, pulling her up halfway off the ground, fist pulled back, ready to hit her again. The man glared menacingly at Dean, his fist going slack on the woman's shirt. Her face was bruised, bloodied, petrified, and she was looking at Dean like he was her only hope in the world.

"Get the hell out of here," The husband slurred. "This ain't your business." Dean held his fists up, tensing and scowling at the man.

"I'm makin' it my business asshole," He growled. "You gotta problem with that then you take it up with me. Leave her out of it." The man grinned and shoved the woman to the ground, stepped over her and headed toward Dean.

Sam made it up the stairs at that point. "Dean what the hell's going-" He stopped and looked around, making a quick evaluation of what he saw. A drunken man, stumbling toward his brother, who was taking the suit jacket he had off and tossing it behind him, barely given Sam a glance.

There was a woman lying on the ground, beaten and scared. It all came together at that point, why Dean was so angry, and looked like he was in pain.

"You don't wanna mess with me fucker." The husband sputtered. "I could kick your candy ass in a fuckin' minute. Sober or not." Dean smirked.

"Take your best shot." He said dangerously. The man was less than a foot in front of Dean, who looked almost manic. He swung at Dean's face and struck with a loud crack. Dean stumbled back, his head turning with the force of the blow. The man moved to hit him again but Dean anticipated the move. He ducked and dove into the man's stomach, driving him into the wall. Though startled, the man retaliated with a kick to Dean's chest. Dean grunted and staggered back.

"Alright," He heaved. "Now you pissed me off." Dean pulled his arm back and drove it as hard as he could into the man's jaw. He seemed dazed for a moment, then, slowly, or it seemed so to Sam, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in a heap on the ground. Dean stood, huffing for a moment. He looked at the woman, who was still on the floor, back pressed against the wall, breaths quick and heavy, lip trembling. The snarl disappeared from Dean's face and he relaxed his muscles, his eyes and expression becoming gentler. He walked swiftly over to her and bent down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She looked at him for a moment, her gaze flickering to her husband once or twice. She nodded, tears pooling in her eyes.

"_Oh my God. An Angel just saved me. He has to be…"_ Dean smiled softly at her.

"I'm not an Angel. Just in the right place at the right time, okay?" He said. Her eyes grew and she gasped.

"What's your name?" She asked hoarsely. Dean sighed.

"It's Dean," He said. "Are you sure you're alright?" She nodded again. "There's police and an Ambulance down the street, I'm gonna take you to them alright?" He said. She nodded again. Dean scooped her up in his arms and headed toward the door. Sam, who had been staring wide eyed through this whole ordeal, moved out of the way so he could get past.

"Sam, can you grab my jacket? I can't return half a suit." He said with a small chuckle.

Dean walked the girl down the street, toward the police sirens and yellow crime scene tape. Her grip tightened around his neck as they got closer. "It's alright." He whispered.

"What happened?" A police officer asked, clearly alarmed.

"Her husband was beating her. I heard her screaming." Dean said.

"Where's the husband?" The officer asked.

"I had to knock him out. He's three houses down that way." He said. The officer glanced over Dean's shoulder.

"Who's that?" He asked, his tone accusatory.

"Chill, it's my little brother." He said. The officer nodded. "I'm gonna take her to the ambulance."

He sat her down on the edge and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're gonna be alright," He promised. "Just tell these people what happened and everything'll be okay."

"_I can't believe he saved me. God, he saved me. And I have nothing to thank him with. Great now I feel bad."_

"You don't have to thank me, I didn't really do anything." He said. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Thank you." She said. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. He turned around and walked toward his car.

Sam followed him, stunned into silence. Dean sat down in the car and started it. Sam shut his door, looking at his brother.

"Dean, you didn't have to do all that ya know. You could have just told the cops. Why didn't you?" Sam asked. Dean sighed and looked at his knees.

"You didn't hear her thinking Sam. The things that guy was doing…" He paused, staring at the steering wheel and shaking his head. "You'd've gone in there too."

--Aw, sad. The action's gonna start up next time guys I swear!! And if I don't get the next one posted before the holidays, Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! And Happy Kawanza! to everybody!!!--


	5. Too Loud

--Okay, first one after Christmas, hope you guys had a good one!--

5

"So, any ideas on how to find Pandora?" Sam asked as he and his older brother got out of the Impala and headed for their Motel room. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"I have no freakin' clue Sammy," He admitted. "You?" Sam shook his head.

"I can probably try and see if I can find anything as far as the Internet goes but other than that I don't know either." He said. Dean pushed his hand on either side of his head, pressing against his temples.

"Agh, chicks are _so_ loud," He growled. "I swear this is gonna make me blow my brains out." Sam glared at him.

"Why, so you can go to Hell early?" He mumbled. Dean closed his eyes, sighing.

"No Sammy…You know what I mean." He said. Sam rolled his eyes in a "yeah right" manner and pushed the key into the room door's lock. He shoved the door open and started to enter.

"Ow!" Dean said, running into his younger brother as he stopped short in front of him. "What the hell Sammy?" He walked around Sam and stared at him.

Sam's face was white, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Sam what's wrong?" Dean asked. He turned, trying to figure out what Sam was looking at. His own mouth fell open when he saw the state their room was in. Totally trashed.

The mattresses were hanging halfway off the bed, sheets and pillows scattered. Their bags had been ransacked, and their entire contents had been carelessly thrown about the room. Their guns and various other weapons were tossed in different places, mostly centered around their bags. The place was a disaster.

"Holy shit," Dean breathed. "Sammy I think we got robbed." He said, shaking his head in disbelief. Sam had managed to close his mouth, and his eyes were frantically searching the room. He walked forward and began going through the chaos.

Dean realized what he was doing and began sifting through their belongings, making sure nothing was missing. All guns were accounted for, along with every knife, every spec of clothing, and Sam's laptop, were somewhere in the disarray.

"Well if we weren't robbed," Sam began, putting the last of his clothes in his bag. "Then what the hell was this about?"

Dean sat on his remade bed and sighed. "I think somebody was looking for something." He said. Sam's eyes grew.

"Pandora, she was here…Oh god the jar!" Sam bellowed, jumping up and running toward the closet, throwing things behind him as he dug.

"Sam it's alright." Dean assured.

"How the hell can you say that?! If Pandora has this thing she'll kill everybody!" Sam bellowed.

"Sammy, trust me it's okay-"

"Damn it it's not here!" Sam yelled. "She got the jar, she got the damn jar! Dean," He turned, frantic. "We gotta hurry up and find her-"

"Sam-"

"If we don't then we're screwed-"

"Sam!" Dean bellowed. Sam looked at him, exasperated. "Calm down dude. I got the jar." He said calmly. Sam's shoulders drooped.

"What?" He said.

Dean reached inside his jacket pocket and withdrew the ancient container. "I have the jar. Now chill out dude, you're gonna have a heart attack." Dean chuckled. Sam's gaze flicked from the jar in Dean's hands, to his older brother's smirking face.

Sam sat down on the opposite bed, and laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know," He giggled. "Maybe it's because I feel really stupid." Dean smiled and chortled himself.

They sat in silence for a few moments. "Hang on a second…" Dean said. "If Pandora came here, and she went to see the curator of that museum we went to…" He trailed off, unwilling to finish his sentence.

"She's going where we've already been," Sam said. His eyes it up suddenly and he stood. "Dean, Tina." He said. Dean's eyes grew and he snatched his car keys off of the nightstand. He darted for the door and wrenched it open, nearly sprinting for the car. He started driving before Sam could get the car door completely closed.

* * *

The Impala screeched to a halt outside of Tina's shop, the bright neon sign flickering on and off, not in a rhythmic pattern, not because of faulty wiring. In Sam and Dean's line of business there was no such thing as faulty wiring. Sam and Dean shoved their doors open in unison and darted to the trunk.

"Is she here?" Sam asked. Dean looked up and paused.

"Yeah, she's here." He growled. He grabbed a bottle of holy water and slammed the trunk closed. He shoved the bottle into his pocket and cocked the sawed off full of rock-salt in his hand.

They didn't bother knocking, they just kicked the door in.

Tina's shop was in about the same state their motel room was. Her table was turned over, the many scarves casting strange shadows from the tipped over lamps they resided on. Tea cups lie in shards all over the floor. But there was no sign of Tina anywhere.

But Dean knew she was there.

"_Damn it all I knew getting involved with the Winchester's again would screw up my life. Sheesh, I said no poltergeists, I should have specified that I didn't want anything creepy in my shop! And that means demons!!"_

"Hey you little slut that's an antique!" She screeched. Dean and Sam exchanged glances and ran in the direction they had heard her voice.

"Tell me where they are lady!" Another voice yelled. Pandora.

"_I have traveled too far for too long to lose my box now, and I'm not gonna let some dumb boys take it away from me! I'm Pandora! I've made countries fall! Men kill! Women scream! What makes them so damn special?!"_

"Because we don't give a damn sweet-heart," Dean said, coming around the corner and grinning. Pandora's eyes were wild and oozing rage, an old looking cabinet held above her head, aiming at Tina. "Now be a good girl and put the nice cabinet down." Tina scowled.

"It's an armoire numbskull!" She spat. Dean rolled his eyes. Pandora smirked.

"No, don't throw it behind you either." Dean said coolly. Her eyes grew, then faded back to the smirk. She threw it anyway. Dean winced when it smashed into splinters behind her, only because Tina was shrieking.

"_AGH! YOU LITTLE BITCH THAT COST MORE THAN THAT BREAST INHANCEMENT OF YOURS!!"_

"Shh!" Dean said, glaring at her.

"I want my box boys." Pandora said calmly.

"We don't have it." Sam said. Pandora glowered at them.

"Now there's no need for bull shit Sammy," She said, receiving a slightly suppressed snarl from Dean. "Just give me the box and this can all be over." Dean smirked his usual smirk that really pissed bad guys off sometimes, and this was one of them.

"Sugar, you're dumber than you look if you think we honestly have something that old and that valuable. Some museum probably has it in Europe or something, I don't know. But I do know that we've never seen your shitty box." He said.

She took a step forward and they raised their guns, aiming at her heart. "For one, those won't work on me," She said. "And two, I know you boys have it. It wasn't at John's storage bin after I dealt with you Dean, and since you and I are the only ones that have been there since the little rabbit foot incident, and I don't have it, that only leaves one person." She said in a rush.

"Sorry, don't have it." Sam said. Pandora scowled, then smiled.

"_Well, then, one way or another they'll tell me the truth."_ Dean inhaled sharply; Sam turned quickly, brows furrowed, but before he could utter a single syllable they both went flying and slammed into the wall behind them. Pandora looked at them darkly.

"I'm giving you one more chance. Give me the box." She hissed. Sam struggled against the invisible bonds that were holding him to the wall, Dean flexed his jaw.

"Search us all you want bitch but we don't have it." He dared. Pandora sneered and dug her hand into Dean's jacket pocket, and then the other, finding nothing but air. Sam, the same.

"You wouldn't be stupid enough to leave it somewhere in the open," She said, thinking out loud. "You have twenty four hours to get it to me." She said.

"Or what?" Dean taunted. "You gonna kill us? Well, killing me's a little pointless. So go ahead, waste your energy." She grinned maliciously.

"Oh, I won't kill you, but I'll make you wish you were dead." Dean began to ask her how but couldn't answer. His head seemed to explode in noise, voices upon voices upon voices, screaming, crying, laughing, whispering, crying, dying. He fell off the wall, Sam as well, and dropped to his knees, hands pressed to his head.

"NUUAAHHHH!" He screamed. Sam looked around frantically for Pandora, but she was gone. Tina was looking from Sam, to Dean, and back again, scared. "UHH! SAMMY!" Dean screamed. "SAMMY IT'S TOO LOUD!"

--Uh-oh! Feedback please!!--


	6. Good Job Sammy Well, Maybe Not

--This chap and one more then i'm done for the week!--

6

"Dean, Dean it's alright!" Sam yelled over his brother. Dean's hands were still pressed firmly to his head, screaming. His face was red; the vein in his forehead was pulsating against the blinding pain in his head. Sam knelt down next to him, putting his hands on his arms. Dean closed his eyes against an agonizing throb.

"SAMMY! OH GOD SAMMY IT'S SO LOUD!" He roared. Voices, so many voices, screaming and shrieking as loud as they could. The world's population of females were talking in his head, and this time there was no amount of distance he could put between himself and them to make it go away. "MAKE IT STOP! AAAAGGGGGHHH!" Dean doubled over, practically squeezing his temples, touching his elbows to his knees. Sam bent down with him, trying to face him.

"Dean! Dean we'll figure this out! If we give Pandora the box she'll make this stop!" He offered. Dean shook his head.

"NO! SAMMY NO WE CAN'T DO THAT! UHHN!" Sam looked around frantically, as if looking for the answer.

Tina shook her head when Sam looked at her. "Then Dean what the hell should I do?!" Dean looked up at him, tears in his eyes. Fear instantly struck in Sam's gut. He had no idea how bad this pain was, until now. Now it had to be so incredibly agonizing that his big brother had teared up in front of him. And if Dean was close to tears, Sam had a damn good reason to be scared.

And the pain was bad. It was a burning, pulsating thing that pressed against the side of his skull, pressing outward with the force of a hurricane. The light in the room made it worse, the woman in the room was worse than that. The sound of his own heart. The sound of the breathing around him. Any noise was like a thunder clap. And god the girl. Her thoughts were like sitting inside the speakers at a rock concert. So incredibly loud, deafening. "GOD SAMMY HELP ME!" He begged.

"Dean-" Sam began but was cut off as his voice left him completely. Blood was starting to trickle out of Dean's ears and his nose. "Oh god, Dean!" He yelled. Dean looked up at him, pleading with him to help him.

"SAAAAAMMMM!" Then Dean collapsed. He fell on his side, blood on his face, eyes closed.

"Dean! DEAN!" Sam screamed, shaking Dean's shoulder.

"Oh God…should I call 911?!" Tina screeched. Dean winced. Sam shook his head.

"What are we gonna tell them?" He whispered, wondering if it would help any. Dean whimpered softly. Sam's heart sped; he'd never been so scared.

"I gotta get him out of here." He said. Tina nodded. This was definitely an area she needed to stay the hell away from.

"I'll help." She said.

"If you are keep your thoughts as quiet as possible." Sam warned. "If that's impossible for you to do then don't help."

"I'll keep my thoughts as silent as I can Sam." She promised.

"Dean, Dean wake up, please, or I _will_ have to take you to a hospital." Sam pleaded. Dean was lying on his bed in the motel room, face free of blood. Dean's eyes started to open. They opened half way and snapped shut again.

"Uhh," He breathed. "Sammy, too bright." He moaned. Sam quickly turned the lamp off.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam asked. Dean swallowed and shook his head.

"So loud. Too many voices Sammy…" He whispered. Sam was scared, still. Dean shut his eyes and cringed. "Awn, p-please Sammy make it stop." He begged softly. Sam looked around, lost.

"Dean, I have to give Pandora the box. If I don't then this won't stop. Please let me give it to her." Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"No…Sam…can't," Dean flinched. "I'll s-stop." Apparently he was fully awake now, and returning to his usual demeanor of being stubborn as hell.

"It's not your fault," Sam said. "I, I just need to find a way to kill her, and I don't know if an exorcism'll work. Dean I don't know what to do."

"Try the Colt- GAHH!" Dean screamed and turned his head sideways into the pillow. He took a few deep breaths and sat up against Sam's advisements. "I c-can help," He said shakily. "You can't g-go alone. AHHH!" He screamed again and collapsed on the bed, cursing himself. Sam's eyes grew as blood worked its way out of his nose again. "Sammy you can't go alone." He said weakly. Sam stared at his brother, extremely worried.

"Dean, you can't even sit up. I'll take care of this alright?" He assured, knowing Dean would argue against it, and he was right.

"No, I'll go with you. You're not goin' anywhere without back-up." Dean grunted, pushing himself up again. He wiped the blood out from under his nose and stood.  
"Dean, you can't. You'll kill yourself." Sam said firmly. Dean winced, pressing a hand to his temple.

"It's just noise Sammy," Dean whispered. "I'll be fine." Sam wasn't convinced. Dean was pale, swaying slightly, and sweating.

"Dean, no, you can't-"

"AHHHHNNNN!" Dean cried suddenly, dropping to his knees, falling forward on his hands. Sam darted forward, kneeling next to him. "O-Okay Sammy," Dean breathed. "Y-you win." Sam gently grasped Dean's arm and began to pull him up. "I can do it." He said feebly, pushing himself up and off the ground. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Dean, are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about me Sammy," He said. "Worry 'bout you," Dean took and deep breath and closed his eyes. "Do me a favor." He said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Call Bobby, take some sort of back-up with you," Dean said. Sam opened his mouth to protest. "Please." His voice was so weary, and so quiet, it scared Sam more than when he'd been screaming. Sam nodded and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I will. I'll figure this out okay?" Sam said.

"Stop tryin' to make me feel better and get the hell out of here." Dean smirked. Sam nodded and left the motel room.

Dean waited until he heard the car drive off before he collapsed on the bed.

As of right now he was listening to over a million rapes, countless murders, fights, screams, and they were all fighting to be louder than the other. It was maddening, and it hurt like hell. It went in waves, extremely painful to blinding white hot agony that made him scream. "Please shut up!" He begged, pressing on his temples. The waves swelled again. He rolled over and muffled his screams into the pillow, unable to keep his tears at bay anymore. His head pounded so hard it nauseated him. Sobs wracked his body, listening to other's anguish ringing in his ears.

"Sammy…" He moaned, the name pouring over his lips before he could stop it. "So loud…so loud…" He lifted his face out of the pillow and wiped his eyes. He felt another hot liquid on his face, but this time it was blood. "Damn it," He breathed. He stood, with much difficulty, and staggered to the bathroom, using the light from outside the room to see the trail of blood working its way from his nose and over his lips in the mirror. "If this kills me I'm gonna be pissed." The waves swelled again, more than the last time. Dean nearly slapped his hand over his forehead, his eyes snapping shut, legs giving out from under him. He leaned against the wall next to the doorway, breath ragged, tears trickling down his cheeks. "Oh God…" He gasped. He looked up at the dark ceiling, begging for someone somewhere to listen to him.

"Damn it!" He moaned. The waves rolled back, and quickly rolled back in again. "Please make this stop!"

And it did. Silence, nothing but silence rang in his head. There was the dull roar of traffic from the freeway, his own breath, and that was it. He waited, like waiting for a bomb to go off. He took a few deep breaths, looking around him, still waiting. Nothing happened. He smiled, slowly, and leaned back, resting his head against the wall, and laughed. He felt insane, but he was relieved. It was a miracle, and he laughed about it.

"Good job Sammy," He said. He stood, flipping the light on. "Good job." He turned and looked in the mirror, surprised at how haggard he looked. He turned around, intending on grabbing his cell and telling Sam it worked, when it hit him.

Not the agony that he had been used to for the last four hours, but anguish so blinding, so sudden, so white hot that it floored him instantly.

"GGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He shrieked, his back arcing off the floor, hands on his face. Blood ran in a river out of his nose and his ears, he bit his lip so hard it split. "SSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!"

--Bigger uh-oh!! More feedback please!--


	7. Don't Call Me Sammy

7

Sam and Bobby walked in a stealth like manner toward the warehouse where they had tracked Pandora. Sam squeezed the Colt harder and shifted his grip on it. Bobby had the jar in his hand, their bargaining tool. Sam knew Dean would be pissed at him for this but he had no other choice. Dean might die if they didn't do this, and they'd deal with the consequences later. This bitch had messed with the wrong people. And she had messed with his big brother. Dean had nine months to live already, and she was trying to make it shorter. Sam had sworn to Dean, himself, even God that he would save Dean from Hell and do anything to keep him alive, and if doing this was a way he could, then he'd do it.

"Kid are you sure about this?" Bobby asked.

"Pretty sure." Sam whispered.

"I'm gonna need a little better than pretty sure Sam." Bobby whispered harshly.

"Shh!"

They crept closer to the warehouse; Sam reached for the doorknob, ready to shoot this bitch the minute he laid eyes on her. But…

"Aw, Sammy, did you decide to make a house call? How sweet." The voice echoed all around them, shaking the foggy looking windows as she laughed. Sam glared up at the sky, pissed at himself. Bobby slapped his arm.

"Good goin' kid!" He spat. The door banged open, causing both of the hunters to jump.

"Well come in." Pandora's voice rang. Sam glanced back at Bobby, who threw his arms out in front of him and gave him a "you might as well!" look. Sam walked through the door, a vast, open metal room in front of him. One singular light hung in the middle, right above Pandora's head. Her arms were folded over her chest, hips cocked to one side, a smirk on her face. Her hair was pulled up in a black lace ribbon that went with the dress that barely fell to her knees. Sam had to admit, she was about the prettiest demon he'd ever seen.

"Now, did you and Mr. Singer happen to bring me my box?" She asked sweetly.

"Technically it's a jar honey." Bobby said. Pandora rolled her eyes.

"Well you humans have coined the phrase and turned it into a box Mr. Singer," She said. "Now, do you have it or not?" Sam flexed his jaw and gripped the Colt tighter.

"Take whatever you put on my brother back." He demanded. Pandora's gaze hardened.

"That's not the way this game works Sammy," She said darkly. She looked from Bobby, to Sam, then to the gun in Sam's hand. "Ho, ho, ho now. Sammy's got a big boy gun. That's quite a pistol you got there kiddo," She said with a mocking grin. Sam raised the Colt and aimed it at her chest. "But last time I checked you used the last of those magic bullets on the Yellow Eyed Demon, right? Or, well, your brother did." Sam smirked.

"We had it modified. The magic bullets may be gone but it can still kill you." He said, pulling the hammer back; Pandora's eyes were fixed on the barrel.

"I'd like to see that. But you see Sammy, if you kill me then your brother will go insane with all that noise in his head. I got the whole world yapping in that skull of his," She looked up at them darkly, smiling maliciously at them. "I'm sure it's quite agonizing." Sam's finger went to the trigger, tempted desperately to end her now. But he had an inkling that she wasn't lying.

"You take the spell off of Dean, and we'll give you your box." Sam promised. She eyed them suspiciously.

"How do I know you even have it?" She asked. Bobby smirked and held up the jar. She grinned. "Alright, alright," She snapped her fingers. "He's fine. Voices all gone," She held out her hand. "Now give me the jar."

Bobby tossed the jar to her. She caught it with ease, grinning as she held it in her hand. Sam shifted his grip again, the gun never leaving its aim at her chest.

"Thank you so much Sammy," She smiled. "You have no idea how lo-" She stopped, gaping at the jar. Her shocked expression changed to a deep scowl, her features darkening. She dropped the jar, watching it shatter. She glared up at them, her hands tightening into fists.

"You little shit!" She spat. "How dare you try and trick me! How long did it take you to make that fake Sammy?!" Sam sneered at her and brandished the Colt further.

"Doesn't matter," He said. "You aren't leaving this warehouse alive." She scowled at them, her lips curling over her teeth in a snarl.

"Fine, you wanna play it that way?!" She shrieked. She closed her eyes, an evil grin spreading across her face. "It's a shame, I really did like your brother!"

She smiled as her eyes opened. "His brain'll be Jell-O in an hour. I just amplified the noise of the whole planet's female population by a thousand. God I'll bet he's screaming so loud right now, and all alone too. You shouldn't have left him Sammy."

"You bitch!" Sam bellowed. "I swear to God I'll kill you here and now if you don't stop!" Bobby cocked his own sawed off full of rock salt.

"GIVE ME MY BOX SAMMY OR YOUR BROTHER GOES TO HELL NINE MONTHS EARLY!!" She screeched.

"You'll never see that jar if you don't take the spell off of my brother!"

"GIVE IT TOP ME DAMN IT!"

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" Sam screamed. "I HAVEN'T HAD IT SINCE YOU WENT TO TINA'S, I SWEAR!" Pandora stopped, her defensive stance faltering.

"How do I know you're telling the truth Sammy?" She asked.

"What could I gain from lying to you?" Sam said. "Dean hid it after you ransacked our room. I don't know where…I swear to you, now please, please stop hurting Dean." Sam begged. Pandora laughed.

"I haven't gotten to where I am today by doing as humans ask. You're brother's going to die anyway, I'm just speeding up the inevitable Sammy." She grinned.

Hate swelled in Sam's stomach, his face flushing in anger. "Don't call me Sammy!" BANG! BANG! BANG! Sam fired the gun before he could give it another thought. Pandora jerked, skepticism in her eyes, and collapsed, the orange light zapping through her. She was dead before she hit the ground. Sam lowered the gun, smoke emitting from the barrel at a steady pace.

"Oh good job Sam," Bobby said, walking in front of him. "Now your brother's head's gonna explode and we killed the one thing that could fix it!"

"Oh God, Dean!" Sam dug his hand into his pocket and flipped his phone open. His brother's voice answered him, but only in a voice-mail. "God what did I do?"

He darted out of the warehouse, not paying attention to whether Bobby was following him or not, which of course he was.

Sam pushed the gas pedal down as far as it would go and peeled out of the parking lot, sending a flurry of gravel and dust behind him.

* * *

Sam pulled into the parking lot, making the tires squeal on a sharp right turn. He slammed on the brakes, knowing Dean would be so pissed when he found out how hard he's been on the car. If Dean was still…

Sam shook his head and opened the car door, practically sprinting toward the motel room. He wrenched the door open, palms sweating, heart pounding, and a singular thought running through his head at ninety miles an hour.

_Not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet…_

He shoved the door out of the way, meeting almost complete darkness as the neon sign went out behind him. The bathroom light was dim; the only source of any light in the room, and Sam saw no sign of his brother anywhere. He wasn't on the bed where he had left him. Sam looked around frantically for…something.

"Dean!" He called, walking toward the bathroom. "Dean say something please!" Silence was the only thing that met him. "Dea-!" Sam hit something, something that grunted when he did. He looked down and gasped. Dean was lying on the floor, blood on his face, trembling. "Dean!" Sam knelt down next to him, picking up his head. "Oh God Dean! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. Dean, wake up," He started shaking his shoulder. "Wake up please!" Dean whimpered softly, wincing. "Dean please!" Sam begged, shaking him harder. "Dean PLEASE!" Sam heard a car pull up outside, but hardly paid attention to it. Dean whimpered again. Sam's heart thudded so hard against his ribcage he thought it might burst. This was anything but Dean Behavior. Dean never showed a sign of weakness, and now this.

"Dean! I'm begging you please wake up!" Maybe he was too late. Maybe Dean's mind was already too far gone. Maybe there was no hope left. Maybe Dean would spend the rest of his life on Earth insane. No. No…NO! He wouldn't accept it. He was about to yell again when Dean moved. His head turned in Sam's hand, his eyes moved under their lids. "Dean..?" Sam asked hopefully. Dean's eyes opened, slightly, but they opened.

"Sammy?" He said hoarsely. Sam nodded.

"Yeah it's me. You okay?" Sam asked. Dean closed his eyes and recoiled.

"Head hurts." He groaned.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked. Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I went to get the blood off…" He said. "It hurt, so bad Sammy. I fell, and I couldn't get back up," He paused for a moment. "Then it went away Sammy," He said with a small smile. "It was quiet, so quiet. I thought you fixed everything."

Sam winced at the word thought.

"I stood up, to tell you whatever you did worked. Then…then I went blind. Everything hurt so bad, there was a white light in front of my eyes. I thought my head exploded. God Sam it hurt. There was blood comin' out my ears, and my nose. And I bit my lip so hard it started bleeding too. I screamed…I don't know how nobody heard me. I screamed for you, but I couldn't find you."

Sam knew Dean was just thinking out loud, more so trying to recall what had happened than paying attention to what he was saying. He didn't see Sam wince again.

"Then everything went black. And, now I'm talking to you."

"Can you, can you still hear..?" Sam ventured. Dean shook his head, then shuddered.

"Is he alright?" Bobby asked from behind him. Sam turned and looked at him, and shrugged. He turned back to Dean, who hissed and gripped Sam's arm tightly. "We should take him to the hospital." Sam opened his mouth to retaliate, but Dean beat him to the punch.

"Hah," He laughed, smiling ruefully. "And tell them what?" Bobby nodded.

"Good point kid." He said. Dean closed his eyes and bit his wounded lip.

"Dean, are you okay man?" Sam asked. To his horror, Dean shook his head.

"No, Sammy. I don't think I am."

--Oh no not a cliffie! Well, you'll have to wait til next week. How bout telling me how mad at me you are!--


	8. No Sense

--Have fun with this one kiddies! P.S. The love in this is strictly brotherly--

8

Dean was asleep, he passed out almost immediately when his head hit the pillow. Something was seriously wrong with him, Sam could see that. He wasn't really sure what. Dean just seemed, off to him, and Bobby agreed with him. Sam's gaze was fixed on his older brother's sleeping form, lost. Bobby had left a few hours ago, but not before they had talked.

"Something's wrong Sam," Bobby had said. "Dean he, he didn't sound like himself."

"Maybe, he's just tired. I mean, that's a lot to go through at one time, he's gotta be exhausted right?" Even Sam could tell he was assuring himself, not Bobby.

"Sam, this might not be something you can fix," Bobby sighed. "This might be something no one can fix." Sam shook his head, trying to ignore the lump in his throat and the wetness in his eyes.

"No, no he's alright. He'll be fine in the morning." He gulped. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, I know, trust me I do, how much you love your brother and how much it'd kill you to have something happen to him, but some things you just have to face-"  
"NO!" Sam screamed, jerking away from him. "I already have to save him from Hell and I can save him from this!" Bobby stared at him.

"Sam, whatever happens…" He paused, staring at the ground. "From the state that Dean was in… You might be able to save him from Hell, but not from what Pandora did. Minds crack Sam, and your brother's is no different."

"Yes it is," Sam spat. "Dean's stronger than everybody else. He can fight this!" Bobby's eyes remained on the ground.

"This might be something he can't fight."

He left after that. Sam glanced at the bottle of Daniel's across the room, contemplating whether he should chug the rest or not. He shook his head in disgust with himself.

He looked painfully at his brother again, feeling tears well again.

Dean groaned lightly, turning his head. Sam started to stand up, waiting. Dean moaned and moved again. Sam walked cautiously toward him. Dean cringed, pulling himself inward.

"Sammy," He whimpered. "Sammy help." Sam quickly crossed through the space between them and sat on the edge of Dean's bed, Lightly grabbing his shoulder.

"Dean, I'm here it's okay," He said softly. "Wake up Dean, please." He begged, shaking Dean. His brother's eyes flew open and he sat up, nearly knocking into Sam.

"Sam! Sammy!" He screamed, not fully awake. His eyes darted around the room, and he jumped when Sam touched him.

"Dean it's alright," Sam assured. "I'm here. It's okay." Dean looked at him, relief washing over his face.

"Sammy," He breathed. "It was so loud again Sammy. I could hear all the voices again," Dean's voice was soft, one hand against his forehead, the other gripping his pant leg. "I can't hear them again Sammy. It'll kill me I can't…I'm not strong enough- No, no, no, I can't Sammy." Dean shook his head back and forth. Sam's heart was beating rapidly in his chest and was gaining speed as he listened to him.

"Dean, it's gonna be alright Pandora's gone. You won't hear the voices anymore I promise-"

"Shh! Sh, shhh, shh, don't be so loud Sammy," Dean said frantically. "Can't take the noise, can't take the noise, uh-uhn, can't." Sam swallowed. He looked at his brother, unable to see the real Dean anymore. Bobby was right, Pandora was right. Dean's mind was gone, and there was nothing Sam could do to get it back. Dean would spend whatever time he had left on this Earth…insane.

"Dean," Sam said, faking a smile. "It's gonna be okay. Right now, just get some sleep alright?" He said. Dean looked at him, a strange innocence in his eyes.

"Okay Sammy," He said, lying back down. "Don't leave me, okay?" He whispered. Sam nodded.

"I won't." He promised. Dean sighed and was asleep in seconds. Once Sam was sure he was, he let the tears come. He buried his face in his hands, trying to keep his sobs quiet. He wanted his brother back. He would kill for him to sit up right now and have Dean laugh at him for being a baby and it was just a joke. He'd make some smart ass joke, smirk at him and tell him they needed to get on to the next job. Sam glanced behind him at his brother, as if waiting for it to happen, but nothing did.

It made him sob harder. He moved to the bed across from him when he started shaking the other one.

This was his fault. If he wouldn't have killed Pandora like he said, maybe she'd be able to help. He'd give anything right now to resurrect her, or to rewind time and not make this mistake, to take back this whole hunt, just so he could have his brother back.

This hunt was his fault anyway. It was his idea to come here. His idea to investigate the museum robberies. He buried his face in his pillow to keep his wracking cries quiet.

Dean whimpered his name again and he sat up, wiping his eyes and moving to him. He grabbed his big brother's hand.

"It's okay Dean," he soothed. "Ill fix this."

* * *

"Bobby what the hell should I do?" Sam asked. The crisp dawn air pressed around them as they stood outside the Motel. Sam leaned against the Impala, lost.

"I think there's really only one thing you can do." He said, Sam could tell he hated admitting it.

"Bobby I," Sam paused, pushing hot tears out of his eyes. "I can't. I can't do that to him." He shook his head.

"Sam, I've talked to him, you've talked to him. He's not Dean anymore that bitch took his mind away there's nothing you can do about it." Bobby said firmly.

"He's my brother Bobby." Sam whispered. He nodded.

"Oh I know kid. That's why you gotta do it." He said. Sam gave him an imploring look. "Sam, you can't take him on a hunt with you and you know that."

"Bobby, I don't know if I can." He admitted.

"I know Sam, but you gotta try." Sam turned his face away from him, letting just one tear drop, and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"Where're we going Sam?" Dean asked quietly. Sam stared out the windshield, unable to look in those eyes, the eyes that trusted him so much right now.

"Somewhere quiet." Sam said. Dean smiled.

"I like quiet." He said. Sam smiled back painfully.

"Yeah, I know Dean." He gulped, still faking a grin. Dean looked out the window, wincing ever time another car passed them.

"Why's everything so loud Sammy?" He asked. Sam glanced at him.

"Uh, I don't know Dean," He said. "I really don't know."

"I don't like it," Dean grumbled.

"I know." Sam whispered. He turned the wheel into a parking lot, glaring up at the building in front of him. Dean looked up at it curiously.

"Where are we Sam?" He asked. Sam opened the car door and forced himself to look at him.

"Somewhere quiet Dean."

* * *

Sam opened the door and looked around the small room. He moved out of the way and let Dean get passed him. He looked around the room as well, peering out the small window. He turned and looked at Sam.

"So, what is this place Sam?" He asked. Sam sighed, once again unable to meet his eyes.

"It's a place you can stay that's quiet, and you won't have to listen to anything loud anymore." He said, pulling out that fake smile once again. Dean nodded.

"But, there's only one bed, are you staying in another room?" He asked. Sam looked up, meeting Dean's eyes immediately. He said nothing, unable to. Apparently, Dean understood. "You aren't staying, are you?" He asked. Sam swallowed hard and shook his head. Dean turned and stared out the barred window once again. After a moment he turned around, hope in his eyes.

"When are you coming back Sammy?" He asked. Sam winced, water making his eyes blurry.

_Damn it Dean why'd you have to call me that? You had to call me that…_

"Dean," He said shakily. "I'm, I'm not…" Dean took a step back, like Sam had shoved him.

"You…aren't staying here?" He asked, voice trembling. Sam shook his head. "Why are you leaving me Sammy?" He asked. Sam couldn't keep the tears back anymore and felt them fall down his face silently. Dean walked forward. Sam expected him to hit him, but instead, Dean hugged him.

"Shh," He soothed. "Please don't cry Little Brother. I'll stay okay?" He said quietly. Sam pulled away from him and tried to smile.

"I promise I'll visit." He said. Dean shook his head.

"No, you won't," He said. Sam cried harder; he knew he was right. "Goodbye Sammy." He said, taking a few steps backwards. Sam turned. Then everything happened in slow motion.

As he turned, Dean stumbled. He instantly snapped back around and tried to run to him, but he was too late. Dean fell backwards, his head striking the linoleum floor with a nauseating crack. Everything seemed to speed back up at that point.

"DEAN!" Sam bellowed, running to his brother, who was out cold. "Dean wake up, wake up please!" He begged. He checked to make sure Dean's head wasn't bleeding and thankfully it wasn't. His brother groaned, eyes starting to open. "Dean?" Sam asked quietly. Dean looked at him, eyes half opened.

"Sammy?" He said. Sam nodded. Dean looked at him, then at the hand Sam had on his arm. "Why the hell are you touching me?" He asked. Sam was taken aback. Dean sat up. "Get offa me I can stand up on my own." He said. Sam was looking at him, eyes wide. Dean noticed.

"Are you okay dude?" He asked. Sam said nothing. Dean waved his hand in front of his face. "Helloo? Earth to Sam, come in Sam!" He yelled.

"Dean?" Sam said.

"No it's Shirley Temple, recognize the curls? What's wrong with you man?" He smirked. Sam smiled. Dean looked around the room, then down at the white uniform he was wearing. "Oh Sam, what am I wearing?" He asked. Sam smiled meekly.

"Uhh, um…"

Dean looked behind him at the furniture that was bolted to the ground, and the barred window. "Sam what the fuck am I doing in a mental hospital?!" He bellowed.

"Long story?" Sam offered. Dean shook his head.

"Cliffnotes then." He said, folding his arms.

"After I killed Pandora you kinda went crazy so I brought you here." He said quickly.

"You were gonna leave me here?!" Dean yelled.

"How the hell was I gonna hunt with a crazy person?!" He retaliated. Dean smiled.

"Good point," He said. Sam didn't trust his grin. "Now, you got about two minutes to get me out of here before I give these people a real reason to keep me here." Sam nodded and turned, laughing.

"Hey, threaten me all you want, I'm just glad you got some sense knocked into you!" He called over his shoulder. Though Dean was still mad, he had to smile.

--Ahh, everybody feel better now! But wait, it's not over! So wait til next week for more!--


	9. Crossroads

9

"I still cannot believe you were gonna leave me there Sam." Dean growled, pushing the gas pedal down a little harder. Sam sighed.

"Dean what was I supposed to do?" He asked. "There was no way I could take you with me, you were insane. Besides you would have done the same thing." He said. Dean said nothing and pulled into the Motel parking lot. He put the car in park and turned to his little brother. The anger was gone from his expression, now he looked offended, almost hurt.

"Sammy, I would never, _ever_ do something like that. I don't care if you were trying to eat people and calling me Clarisse, I wouldn't take you to a mental institution."

"Why?" Sam asked. Dean sighed.

"Think about it and you'll get the answer." He said, leaving the car. Sam looked down at his knees. He felt bad, no he felt terrible. Dean cared too much to leave Sam in a place like that. He jumped suddenly when something slammed on the roof of the car.

"Sammy," Dean said. "Where's the jar?"

"I don't have it," Sam said. "You had it last, I don't know what the hell you did with it." Dean thought for a moment. Slowly, a smile crept across his face.

"Oh yeah," He said, opening the driver side door again. "Okay we gotta go somewhere." He started the engine and tore out of the parking lot.

"When in the hell did you have the time to go all the way out here without me noticing?" Sam asked. Dean grinned.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," He said. Sam gave him an "as if" look. Dean sighed.

"Alright before we left for Tina's, I told you I needed to run a quick errand, well, this was it." He said.

"Dean, you were gone for like five minutes. How the hell did you get here this fast?" Sam asked, skeptical. Dean patted the dashboard.

"My baby's fast. All I can say." He smirked. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean pulled over suddenly, taking Sam off guard and causing him to slam into the car door.

"Ow," He groaned. "Damn it Dean!" Dean smiled smugly.

"Payback Sammy," He said, getting out of the car. "And I'm just gettin' started." Sam groaned. Because he tried to do something that he thought was best for the both of them, Dean was gonna make his life hell for the next…mmm, probably week or so.

"Yeah I figured." Sam said. Dean grinned. Sam looked around. "Dean is there a particular reason you buried this thing at a crossroad?" He asked, looking around the gravel covered crossing with hate.

"I thought it only appropriate." Dean said with a shrug. Sam shook his head.

"No, you just like being an asshole." Sam said. Only his big brother would put something like this in a place he knew Dean hated, and try and make a joke out of it. Dean bent down next to one of the curbs and started digging.

"Alright I know I put it here." Dean mumbled.

"Are you sure that's the right spot?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and picked one of the yellow flowers that was inches from his original dig spot.

"I cut this flower so I would know where I left it, and it ain't here." Dean stood, looking around the crossroads, worried.

"You don't think..?" Sam said, not wanting to finish the rest of his sentence. Dean looked at him, eyes wide. "No, no she wouldn't." Sam shook his head.

"Yeah, Sammy, I think she would," Dean growled. "Son of a bitch!" Sam was still looking around, as if searching for some sign of the jar.

"How, how are we gonna get it back?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even. Dean's chest was heaving, his face was red when he looked at him.

"Sammy, you and I both know there's only one way to get the damn thing back." He said. Sam looked at him a moment. Then, slowly, he shook his head.

"No," He said, shaking his head faster. "Dean no. We can't…we can't summon her. It's too-"  
"Sammy it's the only way we can," Dean snapped. "Now I want you to get out of here while I talk to her." He ordered. Sam scowled and shook his head.

"If you think I'm leaving you alone with that bitch then-"  
"I'm not asking."

"Well I'm not leaving!" Sam took a few steps closer to Dean.

"Oh yes you are!"

"You gonna make me?!"

"Damn straight I'll make ya!" Their faces were inches from each other.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Sammy, you ain't staying here!" Dean bellowed.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because you'll do somethin' STUPID!"

"OH YEAH? LIKE WHAT?!"

"LIKE TRY AND KILL THE BITCH TO GET ME OUT OF MY DEAL!"

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T STUPID ENOUGH TO MAKE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"SAM, YOU KNOW WHY I DID IT!" Their faces were red, their screaming so loud it echoed around them.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT!"

"YEAH AND LET YOU FRIGGIN' DIE?!"

"YEAH YOU SHOULD HA-"

_THWACK!_ Sam fell to the ground, out cold. Dean sighed and shook out his hand.

"I'm sorry Sammy," He said truthfully. "But if this is the only way to keep you safe, then I'm doin' it."

He didn't want Sam to try and kill the Demon. If he did, he might die all over again, and if that happened Dean wouldn't be able to bring him back again. Dean wouldn't risk it. He couldn't lose Sam again, it'd kill him. He looked at his unconscious little brother and sighed. "Damn it Sam you do this to yourself sometimes." He said, bending down and hoisting Sam over his shoulder.

Once he put Sam in the car- making sure he hadn't hurt him...he'd hate himself if he did- and grabbed the things he needed to call the bitch, he walked to the dead center of the crossroads, and buried the metal box.

He waited. A good two minutes passed.

"I know you know I'm here Bitch!" He bellowed. "I just wanna talk!" Nothing happened. He sighed. "I swear on my brother's life!"

"Now, Dean," A voice said behind him. "You shouldn't make threats like that. You never know what might happen." He turned, sneering at the demon he saw when he did. She smiled.

"How've you been Dean?" She asked. "Been enjoying the last few months you have on Earth?"

"Where is it?" He asked. She gave him a look he thought was meant to look innocent.

"Whaddaya mean?" She asked, jutting out her lower lip. Dean's sneer deepened.

"Look bitch, as you know I don't have the time to screw around with you-"

"Aw, that's a shame." She said flirtatiously. Dean fought the urge to vomit but didn't let it show on his face.

"-So just give me the damn jar and I'll be on my merry way." He said. Her jaw dropped halfway, her hand going to her chest, looking offended.

"Dean, I am shocked that you would think I took something of value from you. Well, besides your immortal soul." She added with a grin. He scowled again.

"Last time I'm askin' nice," He said darkly. "Give me the jar, or I tear that pretty head of yours off."

She put her hand on her hip. "I don't have it." She said.

"Bullshit." Dean spat.

"I swear to God," She said, giggling at the last word. "Or well, mine." He shook his head.

"You see, why don't I believe you?" He asked.

"Dean, tell me, in all the time I've known you, when have I once lied to you?" She asked. He thought for a moment, and came up with nothing. "See?"

"If you don't have it then who does?" He growled.

"A friend. And you know her too." She hinted. Dean thought for a moment. Then, his scowl changed into a look of pure hatred.

"Bella." He said through gritted teeth. The demon snapped her fingers and pointed at him.

"You got it." She said, winking.

"Where is sh-" Dean started to ask. He was cut off by her disappearing. He looked around, realizing he was alone. "Damn it!"

--Uh-Oh! What ya think? Let me know...Please?--


	10. Lesson Learned

10

"You had to hit me didn't you?" Sam grumbled, rubbing his now bruised cheek.

"Well you weren't gonna listen to me, so I made sure you didn't do anything you'd regret." Dean said pointedly. They sat in silence for a moment; Sam staring at his laptop screen like he wanted to burn a hole in it; Dean sitting in front of him, waiting for him to say something.

"You mad at me?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"No." He said, though still looked angry.

"Then why do you look all pissed?" Dean said.

"Because," Sam sighed. "With every resource possible on this thing I cannot find a damn thing on her."

"Bella's not an easy person to track Sammy." Dean said.

"I know, I just wish _something_ in our lives would go right for once." Sam muttered. Dean shrugged.

"Get used to it Sammy. That's just how it goes," He stood. "C'mon," He grabbed his jacket and tossed Sam his. "Let's try and do this the old fashioned way."

* * *

"It wouldn't look like anything special when she first showed it to you," Sam said. "But when you looked at it closely it would have been worth a lot."

The ancient looking man shook his head. "I'm sorry young man," He said slowly. "But there hasn't been a young woman that you described trying to get anything appraised today, or yesterday for that matter."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Dean asked impatiently. The man nodded.

"Yes. What exactly does the CIA want with a young woman with a jar anyway?" He asked. Dean cleared his throat.

"Sorry Sir that's classified." He said sternly.

"Oh, yes, yes I see." The man said.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said. The old man smiled and nodded. The brother's turned and walked out of the auction house, feeling more disappointed than they did going in.

"Well that was a huge waste of time." Dean griped, yanking at the tie around his neck. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that was the last lead we had," He said, following Dean into the car. "Maybe we should call Bobby and see if he knows any of Bella's 'other' potential buyers."

"Or we could check her house." Dean said, wanting to hit himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Would she know we're coming?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged and turned on the Impala.

"If she does, we'll kick her ass. If she doesn't we'll kick her ass and make a surprise out of it." He grinned. Sam shook his head.

* * *

"No, no, no, I go for ten million, or nothing do you understand me?...No, this is not a negotiation Mr. Crowley…Well then you talk to your investors and then call me back…No, I swear to you…Mr. Crowley I do not sell knock offs-"

"Mr. Crowley?" Dean said with a grin. "Really?" Bella looked up at her front hallway, and scowled.

"Call me once you talk to your investors." She said, hitting end on the phone and dropping it on the counter.

"Hiya Bella," Dean smirked. "I think you have something that belongs to us." He said. Sam nodded. She placed a hand on her hip and smirked back at them.

"Now boys, why on Earth would I take anything from you?"

"Same reason you'd shoot my brother, money." Dean spat.

"Oh are we still mad about the bullet that I put in Sam's shoulder, really? There was no way that could have killed him and you know it Dean."

"You shot me," Sam said slowly. "That generally puts you on our bad side."

"Where's the jar Bella?" Dean asked darkly.

"What jar?" She said, attempting, and failing, to look innocent. Dean's smirk deepened and he raised the .45 in his hand.

"Alright bitch," Dean began. "Either give us the jar or I blow that thing you call a face halfway to China." Bella frowned.

"What makes you think I should give it to you?" She asked. Dean flexed his jaw.

"The offer still stands." He said, shifting his grip on the gun.

"Even if I did have it," She said. "Finder's keepers."

"'Finder's keepers?'" Sam said, cynical. "You either followed us around, or you and the crossroads demon are buddy-buddy." He said fiercely. Bella's fiery stare faltered for only a moment. She placed her hand on her hip and returned Dean's smirk.

"Why would I follow you boys around?" She asked sardonically. "I mean, you aren't really that interesting."

"Enough bullshit Bella," Dean said. "Give us the jar or we'll look for it on our own." He growled.

"I don't have it," She said, folding her arms over her chest. "I sold it."

"Yeah that's why you were talking to another potential buyer." Sam said darkly.

"That was just a-"

Dean didn't give her time to give yet another excuse. He wrapped an arm around her chest, lifting her off the ground and carrying her like a child, her waist pinned to his side, grabbing a chair and turning it around. All the while she was screaming:

"LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANCE YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" He nodded to Sam, who jogged behind him, a rope in hand. Bella squirmed in his arms, kicking like crazy, her heels striking his back in repetitive battering. But her shrieking voice was what made him wince.

He slammed her down in the chair, holding her shoulders while Sam quickly tied her wrists together.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TWO DON'T LET ME GO RIGHT NOW I WILL MAKE YOUR LIVES HELL!!" She screeched. Sam clamped his hand over her mouth; Dean bent down in front of her, smirking.

"Sweetheart, Hell's just a couple months away for me, so it doesn't really matter anyway. But right now, you're gonna sit there and be real quiet, and we won't kill you. Plain and simple. You scream, I will have to hit you."

Bella jerked her mouth away from Sam's hand. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" She mocked. Dean sneered at her.

"Bella, you're everything but a girl," He snarled. He brought his hand up to her mouth and slapped a piece of duck tape over it. "Now, stifle it." He stood and turned.

"Damn, why do they always wanna do it the hard way?" He asked rhetorically.

"I can't believe the bitch was telling the truth!" Sam whispered harshly. Dean rubbed his temples.

"If I could still hear girls' thoughts this would be a helluva lot easier." He grumbled. Sam shook his head.

"After what happened last time, I'd rather we do this the hard way." He said.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked. His brother sighed.

"Try and get her to tell us who she sold it to." He suggested.

"Yeah right," Dean snorted. "We tied her to a chair in her own house. She already hated our guts before this; you really think she'll tell us anything? She'd rather die Sammy." They stood in silence for a moment, glancing at Bella every so often. Sam looked at the counter, pushing through the papers absentmindedly. Slowly his expression changed. His brows formed a line as he looked at them, his mouth curving to a smile.

"Dean," He whispered. "We don't have to get her to tell us anything." He showed the paper to his older brother, who returned his grin once he read it. Sam put the paper back on the counter and headed toward the door. Dean sauntered over to Bella, bent down and yanked the duck tape off of her mouth. She winced and scowled at him.

"You did that on purpose asshole." She spat. Dean said nothing. He reached behind her and untied her wrists.

"See ya Bella." He said. She didn't move as he walked out the door, just stared after him, shocked. She stood when he was gone, still unable to comprehend that the Winchesters had just left her house, and she was unharmed.

"Oh God what the hell do they know that I don't."

* * *

Dean put the Impala in park, staring at the building through the windshield. He grinned when he saw the woman standing there, hand on her hip, glaring at him and his little brother. He shoved the car door open and walked toward her.

"I swear to the holy father," Tina said, shaking her head at them. "If you boys ever come near my shop again for anything other than a friendly visit, I'll kill you." She said sharply. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Tina, I swear on my mother's grave we'll leave the supernatural stuff to ourselves." He said.

"That better go for the both of you." She said through pursed lips.

"I swear too." Sam said with a soft smile. She handed Dean a small paper sack that was formed around the jar.

"Now put that somewhere where that Whore of Britain can't get it alright?" She said playfully. "And it's true owner too. I don't want that woman near me ever again."

"Ditto." Dean snorted. Tina glared at him.

"'Ditto', how absurd. The way young people talk."

"Thank you Tina," Sam said. "I know getting this wasn't cheap." She shrugged.

"Yes, well, my artifacts were insured, so I thought I'd put it to good use." She said.

"How'd you know Bella had it?" Dean asked. Tina made a clucking noise with her tongue and shook her head back and forth.

"Now you know that saying about magicians." She said. Dean cocked his brow at her. "Oh I know I'm not a magician, I'm a psychic, you smart ass. Sheesh. I know my way around the hunting grounds, let's put it that way and be done with it." She said, folding her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Thanks again Tina," Dean said, getting into the Impala and starting the engine, Sam close behind. "We owe you one."

"No, you owe me ten million!" She shouted after them. They were out of sights moments later, and she turned back to her shop, shaking her head.

"That is a perfect example of why I retired."

* * *

She approached him first. To be perfectly honest he hadn't been paying that much attention to the women in the bar right now. Which was mongo weird for him. But, nevertheless, he smiled flirtatiously at the dark haired woman that sat in the barstool next to him.

"Hi," She said, sort of shyly. "My friends made me come over here." Dean laughed lightly.

"Now why would they do a thing like that?" He said, fake scorning in his voice. She smiled, her face turning pink.

"Because they told me I need to take more risks. I said 'Like what?' they said 'Like talking to the hottie down there.' I said 'like he'd really talk to me.' They said 'try.' So, here I am." Dean laughed, her face turned redder and she looked at the floor.

"And now you're laughing at me." She mumbled. Dean shook his head.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because you think I wouldn't talk to you. If I woulda seen you sooner, I sure as hell would have." Her face was so red it was almost purple now. She looked at him, a small smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

"You're lying." She said. Dean shook his head.

"Nope. Swear to God," He said. Somehow she flushed deeper. "I'm Dean."

"Lila," She grinned. "And as you can tell, I talk too much." Dean laughed.

"So do I." He smirked. She giggled. He glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Are those your friends?" He asked. She nodded. Dean waved lightly at the goggling girls at the other end of the bar. They squealed and chattered amongst themselves in voices only dogs could hear. Dean looked back to Lila.

"College?" He asked. She looked down.

"How'd ya guess?" She said rhetorically. He smiled.

"Don't be so nervous," He said gently. "I'm don't bite, well, much anyway." She laughed.

"I'll try and relax."

**Two hours later…**

"Not even kidding!" Lila laughed. "He couldn't walk for three days!"

"Oh my god!" Dean giggled, holding his sides. They both took a moment to compose themselves. Lila took the last swig of beer that was left in the bottle and set it back on the bar. She looked around, sweeping her dark hair back over her shoulder.

"You wanna get out of here?" She asked quietly. Dean smiled and glanced at the floor.

"If you woulda caught me about a week ago I would've said yes in a second." He said.

"But..?" Lila coaxed. Dean sighed and looked up at her.

"This is gonna sound cornier than corny but, I respect you too much for a one night stand Lila." He said.

_Holy shit,_ Lila thought. _Never in my life have I met a guy so sweet!_

"Wow," She said. "That's a first…You aren't saying that to blow me off are you?" She asked. Dean shook his head, eyes genuine. Lila felt her heart melt. He leaned forward, his beautiful face inches from hers.

"But I'll give you something to brag to your friends about." He whispered. Then his lips pressed to hers, his fingers braiding in her hair. She felt her hand on his neck, moving on its own accord. She gasped when his tongue slid into her mouth but quickly recovered.

_Holy SHIT!_

His other hand was on her waist, gently squeezing her hip. Their lips parted and joined again several times, sending her head buzzing with each move he made. He pulled away from her minutes later, or was it seconds, or hours, or days? She didn't know. Those big green eyes looked at her and he grinned.

"Okay…Is it alright with you if I changed my mind?" She smiled back at him and nodded. They both stood, and he let her grab her hand and lead him outside.

* * *

Dean pulled his T-shirt back on over his head, looking around and making sure he didn't miss anything. He tugged his shoes on and stood, making sure to be pretty quiet, as he had been for the past ten minutes. He walked over to the other side of the bed, gazing at the woman sleeping peacefully there. He brushed her dark brown hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. Slowly, her gray eyes opened, and she smiled up at him.

"Hi." She said, sleep thick in her voice. He smiled back.

"Hi," He whispered, still stroking her face. "You sleep alright?"

"Absolutely," She said, briefly closing her eyes. His smile broadened. They stared at each other for a long time, saying nothing. Her hand moved to his cheek. "'Bye Dean." She said.

"'Bye Lila."

**THE**

**END**

--Ta-Da! What a lesson huh? LOL XD Tell me if you liked it, Hell tell me if you hated it! : ) I already have another one working but it won't be up for a little bit. Title: "Sam Winchester and the Seven Deans." Get it? Alright thanx so much to everyone who read, reviewed, or otherwise! God Bless!--


End file.
